Tension
by TrafficLights
Summary: Poor Kel. Working in an almost thankless refugee camp can be a little stressful. And Kel's unresolved feeling for a blue-eyed buddy don't help matters...or do they?Hmmm...Was I once called Valencia22? I think so.


Hey, all!  How're ya doing?  Hmm, hmm good.  I know I've been a little off for the past month or two, so I'm not sure how this turned out.  I think I'll be taking a break from the TP section after this fic.  I might write some X-Files, maybe some Stargate.  I also have some originals in the works over at fictionpress.  To sum it up, I think after I finish Lies, Tricks and Deception, and maybe update Insanity I might leave the TP section for while.  Or, I might not.  Who knows?  

**Tension**

      A year ago, Keladry would have considered herself on good terms with healers.  She would have been eager to say that they didn't bother her in the least, and in fact, her best friend was one.  As far as she had been concerned, they were good people, trying to make an honest living by helping other people.  

            Now, her opinion had altered just slightly.  Now she knew the truth; they were conniving monsters, left among humans as a source of entertainment for the gods above.  They were sadistic and cruel, and they flaunted their petty Gifts to all those without.  They liked to think that this 'Gift' that they had gave them a power over those without it.  The fools.  The _damn_ fools.            

            "So, Keladry.  We haven't figured this out yet, have we?"

            Kel gave the healer her most accomplished scowl.  _'We.  There is no 'we',_' she thought hopelessly.  "There's nothing to figure out."

            The healer/monster, Lia, gave Kel a look of her own.  "This is the third time this week you've tried to fire someone who doesn't even work!"

            "I don't see how you can come to anything conclusive based on - on that."       

Lia narrowed her eyes.  "It's only _Monday_.  You need to tell me what's making you so tense."

            Kel threw down the book she had been looking at and stood up in agitation.  "I'm not tense."  Lia gestured pointedly at the book now splayed across her desk.  Kel frowned in reply. "And so what if I am tense?  Is that some sort of crime?  I have a life too, you know.  Actually, more like I _had_-"

            She broke off suddenly when she realized Lia was taking detailed notes.  The older woman gave her an understanding look.  Kel hated that look with a fierceness usually reserved for evil.  "Commander," she said.  "I think this goes deeper than you or I realized."  At Kel's blank look, she continued.  "Just let me ask you a few questions, and we'll figure this out.

"I've noticed you have a close relation ship with Commander Domitan-"

            Kel shook her head.  "Dom and I are getting along perfectly fine," she said, and received another condescending glance. 

            "Of course, dear.  It's just that there's something between you two.  Don't tell me you haven't noticed."  Kel hesitated  -she _had_ been a little snappish with him lately- and took her seat again.  That was all the encouragement Lia needed.  "It's perfectly normal to have a sort of tension - a chemistry- between two young and unattached people."

            "Tension.  Chemistry."  Kel echoed.  She sat up straighter in her chair, daring Lia to expand on that thought.  

            "Yes, tension." Lia continued, un-intimidated.  "You're obviously attracted to him…" 

            Kel all but sprang off the chair again and glared at the woman.  " What gives you the right to evaluate my life, anyway?"

            Lia regarded her calmly.  "We are all sisters, Commander.  We must help each other."

            Kel rolled her eyes.  "I'm leaving."  She left the book where it lay, and stalked out of the room.  

            Despite her quick pace, she heard Lia's call on her way out.  "I'll see you tomorrow, then.  Same time?"

_            'Impertinent healers.  Why do they have to poke into everyone's lives?  Isn't theirs interesting enough?  -They're always poking and prodding- My feelings are none of her business.  -Neal is the perfect example-  I don't understand why I have to talk to her anyway, even if I am going insane.  -Poking- Tension.  Between us. Dom and me. Me and Dom. That's a laugh.  And completely ridiculous! -Prodding-   Lia should be glad she has the Gift to fall back on, because psychology is not her calling.      _

            _She would be tense too, if she had my job.  They all would.  No one else would last more than a day.  I act as protector to these people, but that isn't enough.  They want a Mirthros-guided nursemaid!  Tense?  Yes.  Because of Dom?  No.'_

            She stormed around the corner, and quite predictably ran into a poor, unfortunate soul.  Her sense of restraint wasn't what it usually was, and woe to any who crossed her.  She picked herself off the floor, ignoring the hand he offered to help her up.

            She glared at the young man whom Lia claimed to be the source of her anger. 

            "Lady Knight, sorry about that."  Dom sounded too cheerful for his well-being, she decided.  "Off to fire some more innocent civilians?"  

            She nearly bit his head off.  Whether he sensed that or not, he changed his approach.  "Do you need someone to talk to?  You haven't been…err…yourself, lately."  He looked so completely sincere that she couldn't help but let her anger ebb away. 

             "That would be great," she confided.  _Wonderful.  Perfect.  No sarcasm here, either!_

            "Good.  Tonight at six."  He smiled cheekily at her.  "I'll be sure that Lia gets the message."

            She sputtered angrily at him, her incentive for finishing the day nonviolently suddenly gone.  "That is it!"  She jabbed him once with her finger.  "You're fired too!" 

            She didn't wait for him to respond, but spun around and stalked off fiercely.  She had the feeling he was laughing at her behind her back, but she told herself she was paranoid.  Or possibly tense.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Three hours and five broken quills later found Kel trying to copy a map for one of the soldiers.  He needed it tomorrow, and she was typically the only one in the entire god-forsaken camp able to put pen to paper.  

            A knock sounded on her door, and after a weary 'come in', the bane of her existence entered timidly.

            "What are you doing here?"  She asked him none-too politely.

            He looked mildly surprised.  "We have an appointment."

            She gave him an awkward grin, "Oh."  She hadn't considered that he might have been serious. 

_            That's nice of him.  He doesn't have to. . ._

            She smiled at him as he sat down, and he smiled back, slightly puzzled by her manner.  "Need help with that map?"

_            Tension.  Pshhht.  What tension?_

_************* _


End file.
